War Has Begun
by Criminal-Feferi
Summary: Alternia was never destroyed, our favorite trolls never played Sgrub, but the war that Karkat brings any better then if they have played the game? Following Nepeta as she goes through this war. TW: Fan trolls and this is a really long story.
1. Chapter 1

War is an unforgettable thing that once you were in, you can never leave behind. War brings death and destruction. War makes and shapes people for the worst in life. It is death on a massive scale, and Nepeta knew this all too well. She knew what war would make her, but she claimed that she had to do it. Too many of her friends where taking sides in this war, and she didn't know which side she would take. This isn't the usual war of two countries, Alternia didn't have countries. It was the war that has been delayed for so long, the war that the lowbloods tried two times before to force. The war against the highbloods.

Nepeta is alone in her cave, reading over what Equius sent her. It read: D - Nepeta, please do not leave your cave. The lowb100ds are starting to attack the highb100ds. Please stay in your cave Nepeta, I will come and get you.

She waits in her cave with her lusus, wondering why the lowbloods would suddenly attach the highbloods. As she ponders around that thought, footsteps can be heard going towards the entrance of the cave. Nepeta hears the footsteps and gets up to welcome Equius, but the person isn't Equius, its Karkat.

Reluctantly, Nepeta goes over to Karkat, wondering what he is doing there.

"Nepeta, you have to come with me," says Karkat, as Nepeta notices some blood on him, blood that usually belongs to trolls higher on the hemospectrum.

"Karkitty, why do you have blood on you?" asks Nepeta, looking at the blue and purple blood on him.

"It's time Nepeta, it's what I've been telling you about," says Karkat, a sickle in each of his hands.

"You mean it's time for all the highbloods to die?" Nepeta looks at Karkat's face, fear slowly growing in her.

"Yes Nepeta, it's time for the tyrant to fall and for the lowbloods to get what they are supposed to be," says Karkat, as fighting breaks out only yards from Nepeta's cave.

"I don't know Karkat, I'll have to see what Equius says," says Nepeta, really wanting Equius to be here.

"Equius is highblood! He's the enemy!" Karkat begins to yell, anger forming in him like how things used to, before he became so obsessed with bringing the highbloods down. Nepeta was going to speak when the familiar face of her moirail appears behind Karkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta's cave suddenly turned into a battleground as Equius and Karkat grief (strife). Karkat was already on edge from the adrenaline he got from already fighting, but Equius has the experience in fighting. Tension fills the room, as loud yells and fighting can be heard from outside.

Karkat makes the first move, trying to move behind Equius to tear out his back. He gets behind Equius and raises one of his sickles, but Equius moves away when Karkat lowers the sickle. He staggers forward, as Equius raises a fist to punch Karkat.

"Equius, no!" Nepeta stops Equius by jumping onto his back. By Nepeta doing that, Equius stops his fist right before it hit Karkat, leaving the candy red troll unharmed for the mean time. "Please don't hurt him Equius," says Nepeta, clinging onto him like a pawbeast eating its recently killed prey.

"I won't hurt him Nepeta, you can let go of me," Equius lowers his fist, leaving Karkat alone. Nepeta let's go of him, look to Karkat to make sure he isn't hurt. Karkat is perfectly fine, but he is really pissed off now.

"Nepeta, get away from him!" shouts Karkat, but Nepeta doesn't move.

"I'm sorry Karkat, but I'm staying with Equius," says Nepeta, making her moirail happy.

"Nepeta, he is the enemy! Don't side with him!" Karkat is feeling pain inside as he watches Nepeta side with the highbloods.

"I'm sorry Karkat," is all that Nepeta says before Equius leads her outside the soon to crumble cave. Nepeta's lusus follows them, leaving Karkat alone to his pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta now sees more of this war. It is far more destructive then she could have ever imagined. As Equius leads her to the safe zone on the highblood's side of the battlefield, Nepeta sees stabbings, gun fire, explosions and countless other things go on in the few minutes that she is in there.  
When they arrived to the safety of the highblood's, Nepeta sees the Eridan is in charge of what people do. He is currently talking with another sea dweller about the trolls in the middle of the hemospectrum.

"Wwhat's the statue on the jade bloods?" Eridan's voice is commanding and strong, no fear in it at all.

"As far as we have gathered, all of them went into the brooding caverns to protect the mother grub," says the sea dweller that he is talking to.

"An wwhat about the Olivve bloods?" Eridan notices Equius and Nepeta and gestures for them to come over.

"As far as we have gathered, they have split off. Most of them have joined us, but some have joined the lowbloods in their 'war'," says the sea dweller, looking down at a piece of paper.

"Gather more information and come back before night fall," says Eridan, and the sea dweller runs off, with some people running after him. Eridan turns to Equius and Nepeta now, "Looks like your wword is true, Equius."

"I never lie to a sea dweller," says Equius, bowing a bit.

"For safety reasons, I wwant both of you to go to the medical tent an stay out of this battle," says Eridan sharply, surprising both of them.

"Yes, we will go," says Equius, before leading Nepeta to the medical tent. She follows in silence, not quite sure what to make of everything yet. "Nepeta, are you all right?" asks Equius, worried about her, sense she is not talking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," says Nepeta, "I'm just not sure what to think about this."

"Don't think about it now, we should just worry about getting out of this alive," says Equius, arriving at the medical tent with her. Nepeta nods her head, and they both walk into the tent together.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Nepeta and Equius walk into the medical tent to find Feferi trying to prevent a male teal blood from dying. A nurse asks them to take a seat somewhere out of the way, as he tends to a sea dweller that was took a shot to the head. Nepeta and Equius both take a seat near the entrance, finding that the most out of the way they could be. Once Feferi was able to leave the teal blood without fear of him dying, she goes over to Nepeta and Equius to find out why they are there.

"H-ey guys," is all that Feferi said, as Nepeta sees the indigo, cerulean and teal blood on her outfit.

"Ampora told us to come in here to stay away from the fighting," says Equius, fearfully glancing to Nepeta.

"No wond-er –Eridan would do that, saf-ety I gu-ess," Feferi was barely able to finish that sentence before shouts and cheers can be heard from outside. Nepeta was lost in thought, not really noticing the new sounds that come from the battlefield outside, but Feferi leaves the medical tent to see what that was all about.

When she came back in, her face has a big smile on it, and she announces "W-E WON!" Everyone conscious cheers, but Nepeta doesn't. She looks back to her hands, perplexed by everything that is going on. Equius watches her, as Feferi gets back to helping the injured.

After some thought, Nepeta notices something different, very different. There wasn't as much lighting as before, as if something was blocking out the sun. Nepeta looks around her, wondering why the sun seems to be blocked out, and as she turns her head toward the entrance, it opens up and an adult female sea dweller walks in, Eridan following her.

Out of surprise, everyone turns to look at an actual adult troll (never have any of them seen one in person). The reason why it is obvious that she is an adult troll is because of many reasons. Her height is the most noticeable. With Eridan standing right next to her, the tip of his horns barely reaches her chest, and she nearly touches the top of the medical tent. The next part is her outfit. Her outfit is mostly black with the ends of her sleeves and pants covered in the familiar violet that most sea dwellers have. Also on either sleeve shows her star sign in her blood color.

What made the trolls identify what her sign is was not that it was on her sleeves, but her horns. Her horns go straight out like any and every troll's horns do, but they curve back, exactly like Eridan's. Near the end, they point up again, making it very clear what her sign is.

Murmurs started instantly in the tent, but they were all silence with "I wwish to speak wwith the fuchsia blood," surprising everyone that she talks just like Eridan, with the "wwavvy accent". Feferi stops what she is doing and walks over to the adult troll.

"Y-es, what would you lik-e to talk about?" asks Feferi, looking small compared to the adult sea dweller.

"Follow me," she says before walking out of the medical tent, "You come too, Aquariun."


	5. Chapter 5

That night, everything is silent as the highbloods sleep. The adult female Aquarius troll didn't come alone, she actually came with her fleet, which is actually the most feared fleet known to any troll. She happens to be in control of the Subjugglators, she was ever sense the Grand Highblood died. Her Imperial Condescension put her in control of the subjugglators because of a reason that only The Condesce and her know of.

Nepeta sleeps with Equius, because he wants to keep her safe. "So many clowns in one area isn't good," is what Equius commented about all the subjugglators that arrived with the female Aquariun.

Nepeta and Equius stayed away from the subjugglators, because, well frankly, they were doing stupid things with dead bodies. Gamzee happened to be in this battle, and when he saw adult subjugglators, he couldn't help but be amongst them. They all got along well with their playing with dead bodies, faygo, and sopor pies.

The female Aquariun didn't seem fazed by the fact that the subjugglators were pretty much taking over the camp. She only seemed to worry about the lowbloods attack during the night. The female Aquariun positioned herself at the front of the camp with two experience subjugglators at her side, gazing out into the blood soaked battlefield that taunts her.

Half way through the night, Nepeta wakes up, her nerves ready for a battle. She gets up and starts to walk around camp for a bit, trying to calm down. When she was about to make her third lap around camp, she spotted Eridan standing some ways away, looking at the female Aquariun. Nepeta walks over to him, startling him.

"Oh, hey Nep," says Eridan, trying to act like he wasn't doing anything bad.

"Hey, what were you just doing?" asks Nepeta, her eyes big and round, just like her lusus eyes could be at times.

"Nothing, just star gazing," Eridan lies terribly.

"You don't star gaze," says Nepeta, "At least I don't think you do."

"I just started, I never really considered it before in till this war started," he lies again.

"Then why did it look like you weren't looking at the sky?" Nepeta caught the fish. Eridan goes silent, making Nepeta think that he was lying. "Did you lie, Eridan?" Nepeta sounds like a little wriggler.

"No, not at all," says Eridan, his cheeks showing a bit of violet on them. Nepeta smiles, thinking of a new ship. She goes up to Eridan's face and whispers "Are those flushed feelings?" The violet on his cheeks grows and he backs away from her.

"What no, you're kidding," denies Eridan. She lightly giggles, happy that she can now have a brand new ship.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret," Nepeta uses her fingers to make it look like she would keep her mouth shut.

"Thanks Nep, you should probably go back to Equius. If he woke up and you weren't there, then he would be worried," says Eridan, and Nepeta nods her head in agreement. With that, Nepeta quickly and silently goes back to Equius, lying next to him once again. She closes her eyes and sleeps instantly, a smile on her sweet face.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Nepeta wakes up to find Equius not with her. She gets up, and she sees Equius talking with Eridan and the Aquariun.

"Good morning, N-ep-eta," says a familiar voice to Nepeta's ear. She looks around, shortly finding the source of the voice. Feferi is sitting nearby Nepeta, smiling at her with an unusual smile for such a time.

"Good morning, Furferi," says Nepeta, using her normal cat puns, "Why is Equius with Eridan and her?"

"Th-ey ar-e talking about wh-er-e th-ey should put you," says Feferi, "-Equius w-ent ov-er to ask if you couldn't fight at all."

"But I want to furght alongside him," says Nepeta, worried that she won't be able to protect her moirail.

"Go t-ell th-em that," says Feferi, nodding her head towards the three highbloods. Nepeta gets up and walks over to them. Each of them look to her about the same time, and Equius greets her with "Good morning, Nepeta."

"I want to furght with you, Equius," demands Nepeta, standing on her toes to make her look taller and stronger.

"Nepeta, I want you to be safe," says Equius.

"And I want you to be safe too, Equius," says Nepeta, really wanting to stand side by side with her moirail in combat.

"Both a you are formidable fighters, I don't see the problem wwith both a you being able to protect each other," says Eridan.

"If the highb100d wishes so, then I will let you fight with me, Nepeta," says Equius. With that, Nepeta pounces onto Equius, smiling happily. He falls to the ground, surprised by his moirail's pounce. With that settled, Eridan and the Aquariun walk away to do other things.


	7. Chapter 7

Days pass by, and everyone is getting on each other's nerves. The subjugglators are getting restless, as they wait for another battle. Everyone could tell that they are becoming restless, and Equius was being careful around them, not wanting them to do berserk and try to kill them all. Everyone was being careful, if you weren't subjugglators.

One night, as Nepeta stands watch with Eridan, they both see someone moving across the battlefield. Nepeta uses her sharp eyes to look at the person, which surprises her when she sees who it is.

"Wwho is it?' asks Eridan, knowing that Nepeta has better eyes then he does.

"It's Sollux," says Nepeta, looking up to Eridan's face. His face became stern and coldness entered his eyes when he heard that name. He murmurs to himself so softly that Nepeta wasn't able to hear what he said.

"I'll go get Hope'sscar," Eridan walks off, as Sollux comes closer to the camp. Nepeta waits for Sollux to come closer to the highblood camp.


	8. Chapter 8

Hopescar (the female Aquariun that came with the subjugglators) is talking with Sollux privately, sometimes getting a little agitated with him. Nepeta, Equius, Feferi and Eridan all watch from a distance, all clumped together that it would be easy to tell that they were watching. All the subjugglators are talking about their favorite blood colors, which is scaring the younger trolls quite a bit, except Gamzee.

Nepeta carefully watches Hopescar, sense she never really found the Aquariun trustworthy. As the two of them talk, Nepeta noticed something strange between the two of them. Sollux seems to be trying to start something with Hopescar, but failing at it. He wants to create something, but he doesn't have the experience with the caliginous quadrant.

Hopescar seems to understand what Sollux is trying to do, since she has lived many hundreds of sweeps. She would do things to lead him on, than break it down completely. As she did that over and over, Sollux became irritated, but he keeps trying.

Nepeta watches with interest, see a new ship forming in front of her eyes. She gets so into watching them that she doesn't realize that they were doing that for hours. Once everything was settled out, and Eridan fed up of being on the side, they both agreed on one thing: Sollux actually joining them in their fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope this fighting doesn't get out of hand," says a chilling voice above Eridan and Sollux. Nepeta looks up to see Hopescar standing above them, stopping their usual fighting.

Life here hasn't been easy. The subjugglators take nearly anything they want, and the threat of a battle erupting looms over them endlessly. Thankfully, more fleets of adult trolls have arrived, and are now creating multiple bases to deal with the lowbloods.

As the days pass by, Nepeta tries to learn about Hopescar. She understands that Hopescar is an adult troll who has probably lived a really long time. Possibly long enough to have had experienced the last time the lowbloods rose up again the highbloods.

Nepeta walks over to Hopescar, Eridan and Sollux to see how this will be resolved. Equius and Feferi join her, as Hopescar glares down at both Eridan and Sollux.

"You two need to behave yourselves, this is not the time to have little kismesis…"

"Wwe aren't in a kii2me2ii2!" Both Eridan and Sollux shout out that sentence, interrupting Hopescar. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nepeta notices something about her. She noticed that whenever Hopescar gets angry or someone does something she doesn't like, she moves her arms to be hidden behind her back, as if she is restraining herself. She did it this time too, right as Eridan and Sollux shouted at her.

"If you two interrupt me again, I won't hesitate to call for a subjugglator," the threat silenced them instantly, and Hopescar continues with "Now, as I was saying, this little kismesis shouldn't get in the way. This is war, not love. You will cease this at once." This command rang through their camp, silencing everyone.

With the end of that, Hopescar walks away to be alone, and Nepeta, Equius, Eridan, Feferi and Sollux stand around, watching Hopescar walk away. Eridan, unintentionally, gets a dreamy look on his face, and Sollux just happens to notice.

"Erii, what'2 with the look?" asks Sollux, seeming to not fully understand the command Hopescar gave. Eridan snaps out of his thoughts and glares at Sollux.

"You don't deservve to knoww," half growls Eridan, but before Sollux could reply, Feferi and Nepeta simultaneously got in between the two.

"Didn't bot)( of you )(-ear what )(opescar said?" inquired Feferi, facing Sollux as she asked.

"Yeah, but 2he won't do anythiing about it," says Sollux.

":33 Yes she will," says Nepeta, "She won't do it herself, but she has control of all the subjugglators. They would be glad to kill anyone." That made Sollux quiet instantly, and he looks around to the different subjugglators. Each of them have their eyes on him, each of them holding back from killing him, because of Hopescar.

"D - Nepeta is right, for Hopescar to be able to control the subjugglators from harming us this far, then they must be waiting to kill someone. They just need Hopescar to give them a person," Equius puts in his word, joining with Nepeta and Feferi.

"Fiine, but ii 2tiill don't thiink 2he would do anythiing," complains Sollux, and with the end of that, everyone goes off to do their own thing.

* * *

**Author's note: I must apologize if I forgot any quirks. It's just hard to do all of their's when it's everywhere. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I will try not to miss any quirks in the future. **


	10. Chapter 10

Nepeta leaps onto the back of someone of a lower caste then her, preventing them from hitting Equius from behind. Karkat's forces attacked at dawn, and he was able to recruit more lowbloods to his ranks. This time, they weren't scared of the subjugglators, but as the hours drag on, more of Karkat's men are dying then Her Imperial Condescension forces are.

Nepeta and Equius are fighting side by side, as they are the last non wounded fighters on their side. They create the last line of defense from Karkat's forces and the camp. The fourth hour reaches its end, and the hot sun beats down onto the battlefield.

Equius turns around the find Nepeta struggling to push someone off of her. As what every moirail should do, he picks up the lowblood and throws them into the battlefield. Equius also helps her up, asking "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just some scratches, what about you?" asks Nepeta, very little of her sweet olive blood on her face and outfit.

"Cuts and bruises," answers Equius. Both of them look out to the battlefield, seeing the dead bodies and still fighting soldiers. Karkat can be seen right in the middle, actually fighting Sollux. Nepeta watches Karkat, unintentionally getting lost in her thoughts. The next thing she knew was Equius pushing her to the ground as she sees a throwing knife coming from a lowblood nearby.

Equius took the knife to his chest, and he falls down right next to Nepeta. She looks at Equius with surprise which soon turned to rage. Before the lowblood could pull out another knife to throw at Nepeta, she pounces onto the lowblood and shreds her to pieces with her claws. The screams of pain from the lowblood fill the air, and soldiers from both sides look over to the see the decapitation.

When Nepeta was done, she runs over to Equius, who managed to pull the knife out of his chest. She kneels next to him, as shouts can be heard from camp, and people running over to help them. As some males pick up Equius and take him to the medical tent. Nepeta follows them intently, but a nurse keeps her outside of the medical tent. She sits outside, worried about Equius.


	11. Chapter 11

Feferi comes out from the medical tent, knowing that Nepeta is waiting outside. She sits down in front of Nepeta, sadness glazed over her eyes. Nepeta looks at her, fear in her own.

"I'm sorry, N-ep-eta. )(-e didn't mak-e it. T)(-e knif-e was abl-e to g-et )(is )(-eart, and w-e w-er-en't abl-e to stop the bl-e-eding," says Feferi, sorrow following every word that she said as it reaches Nepeta's ears. Nepeta stares at her for a bit, as her tears started to form. When they started to fall though, Nepeta hugged Feferi, and Feferi hugged her back, understanding that losing a moirail is very hard.

The battle is over, and the last of the people stagger into camp. Incidentally, a few of Karkat's soldiers were taken as prisoners. Eridan order's for them to be in a tent, and Hopescar demands a few subjugglators to stand watch.

Nepeta was able to catch a glimpse of one of the new prisoners and its Kanaya. She was still crying over Equius dying, that she didn't think much of it in till later. Feferi let's go of Nepeta, saying "Look, I n-e-ed to go back insid-e and )(-elp out the oth-ers. I will b-e back, I promis-e. "Feferi gets up, leaving Nepeta on the ground. She walks back into the medical tent, looking back at Nepeta before she disappears.

Nepeta curls up into a tight ball, and no one disturbs her for a bit. It felt like hours to her before someone walked up to her and asked "Hey, are you all right?" Nepeta doesn't move or answer the person's question.

"Hey, we all lose someone in our life," says the person, putting a gentle hand on Nepeta's shoulder. This is when Nepeta looks up to find Hopescar looking right at her. A sense of pain is hidden behind the worry in her eyes, and Nepeta alone can see it. "He was your moirail, wasn't he?" asks Hopescar, and Nepeta gently nods her head.

Hopescar hugs Nepeta softly, understanding pain all too well. "I've lost my own moirail, if you need anything, anything at all, just come to me and I'll help you," she comforts Nepeta. Nepeta doesn't think at all, and her olive tears start up again, landing on Hopescar. Strangely, she lets her, because she understands the importance of crying.


	12. Chapter 12

Days slowly pass by for Nepeta, as she becomes a shell of what she used to be. That energetic, ship loving, sweet, badass girl that Nepeta used to be vanished when Equius died. All of her friends that are there tried to help her, even Gamzee tried to help her, but nothing worked. Not faygo, not ships, not talking, just nothing helped. She lost someone very dear to her, and Hopescar understood that. She kept Eridan busy quiet a lot, which made Sollux busy too. Gamzee had subjugglators to hang out with and play with dead bodies. As for Feferi, the other nurses forced her to spend time with Nepeta, even though there are many injured people.

Since Equius is well, you know, Nepeta has been thinking about actually joining Karkat's side. It's been on her mind a lot, but whenever Feferi asked her what she was thinking, she would always lie and say she was thinking about Equius. One time though, when Feferi caught Nepeta looking out into the area that separated Karkat's base from here, she said something that Nepeta would never forget. Something that made Nepeta completely stop thinking about joining Karkat's side. Something along the lines of "Equius forced himself to say something to me that I think right now is a good time to tell you. He wanted you to know that he doesn't regret anything he ever did for you, and he would understand if you joined Karkat. Also that he wants you to be happy with your decision."

Nepeta took that to heart, and she came up with an idea that would make her very happy. After she gave some serious thought into it, Nepeta went up to Hopescar with a request.

* * *

_I'm sorry if you found this chapter really short. I just wanted to focus on how the death of Equius impacted her, both emotionally and mentally. I hope to update this very soon after I post this, but I have some other stories I need to attend to, so I don't know how long in till I update again. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far, and I thank everyone that has currently reveiwed/followed/favorited this story. _


	13. Chapter 13

"You want to b-e a s-ecr-et ag-ent?" asks Feferi, as she sits on one side of the table. Nepeta is standing in front of Feferi, Eridan and Hopescar, and each of them are sitting at the table in the head tent.

":33 Yes, I want to go to their camp and gather information," says Nepeta, very serious about what she is saying. Eridan and Feferi look at each other, before they turn to Hopescar for her thoughts. She hasn't said anything at all, her head just resting on her hands.

"Wwhat do you think, Hopescar?" asks Eridan. She stares at Nepeta more, making her nervous.

"If you get caught, we cannot help you. Do you understand that?" asks Hopescar.

":II Yes I understand," says Nepeta.

"This is a big risk you take. If you backstab us, you will die. If they find out, you would most likely die," notes Hopescar.

":II I understand," says Nepeta. Hopescar stands up, Feferi and Eridan following her.

"You will be a spy for us, you know the risks. When they sleep you will come back to us, understand?" Hopescar's eyes give a hint of concern, which is unexpected from a highblood of her age.

"I understand," says Nepeta, nodding her head at the same time.

"Good luck and be careful," says Hopescar, "You may begin whenever you want." Nepeta nods her head, and she walks out of the tent. Feferi, Eridan and Hopescar stayed in the tent to discuss other things that need to be debated about.


	14. Chapter 14

Nepeta's getting ready to leave as Hopescar walks up to her. It is nearly dawn, and the moons' last rays of light shine down on the camp.

"You understand that you don't have to do this?" Hopescar shows fear and concern for Nepeta.

":33 I know, but I really want too," says Nepeta.

"By doing this you could get killed," mentions Hopescar.

":33 I understand this, but if it can help more people from dying, then I'm willing to risk my life for theirs," Nepeta turns to Hopescar, "I'll be back when they sleep."

"Be careful, and if you want to back out of it at any time, you can," says Hopescar, as Nepeta walks out into the battlefield. She stands there, looking after Nepeta as she walks deeper into the battlefield.

Nepeta gently trots through the dying battlefield, looking around for any sign on Karkat's forces or camp. The grass under he becomes thicker and trees begin to block out the light as Nepeta travels in the general way that Sollux did when he came to them. She isn't scared of the forest that she is about to enter, in fact, this is the same forest that she used to hunt in.

Memories of her old cave fills her head and she smiles at the thought of how peaceful it was to be in there. It was nice and cozy and warm, perfect for her. She continues to swim in the memories when she heard movement in the trees. Nepeta stops to listen closely to the sounds she heard. A breeze wasn't blowing or a wind, and if there was a slight one, the rustling of the leaves didn't sound like a breeze was going through them.

Nepeta listened closer, and she could hear whispers from the trees. Of course, trees don't actually whisper, even though at times Nepeta wished they did. To show them that she isn't going to fight, Nepeta raises her hands up, and the whispers stop. After a small moment, one single whisper is faintly heard before someone moves through the trees in the direction that Nepeta was going.

* * *

_This is doing really well, so I'm planning to go through this whole war thing again, but from a different character's perspective. I was thinking of doing Karkat next, but I want to hear which character you guys want to follow. I don't plan on finishing this story quite yet, but I want to give you guys plenty of time to think about which character should be next. You can PM the character you want, or just post it as a review. I haven't decided on how to decided which character, but that can wait. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. _


	15. Chapter 15

"Nepeta?" a familiar voice asks our daring Nepeta. The voice belong to the one and only Karkat Vantas, who is surprised, greatly surprised that Nepeta is in front of him, much less unarmed.

":33 Hi Karkitty!" Nepeta uses her cat puns and used to be normal cheerful voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Karkat goes back to his normal self when the surprise switched between the two.

":33 I came to join your side," says Nepeta, smiling really big.

"WHAT ABOUT EQUIUS? MOIRAILS ALWAYS COME FIRST," says Karkat, making Nepeta's sweet smile disappear.

":33 Equius… He died," says Nepeta, looking to the ground. Karkat stares at her for a bit before hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Nepeta," Karkat doesn't yell, but he whispers those three words to her. Nepeta hugs him back and whispers "It's all right, he wanted me to do what I want to do, so I am." Karkat takes a really tiny step back to look Nepeta in the eyes.

"You want to join me?" asks Karkat, making sure he heard her right. Nepeta nods her head yes, and Karkat hugs her again.


	16. Chapter 16

Karkat leads Nepeta into his camp, and it is surprisingly really organized. They used some of the lower branches on the trees to build tree houses in, and under the tree houses are tents. Karkat and his soldiers hold a clearing in the forest for their camp, and in the middle is a huge fire pit for any meat that they need to cook. The area around the fire pit is completely clear at the moment, because everyone is about to go to sleep.

Nepeta looks around in wonder, surprised to see Karkat's camp more organized that the highblood's one. "Hey Nepeta, where do you want to sleep?" asks Karkat, and Nepeta turns her head to look at him.

":33 Sleep? But its only morning."

"We are trying to sleep during the day and be awake at night. It's to help us get used to the night time."

":33 Oh, that makes sense," Nepeta looks around the camp again, looking for anyone she knows.

"K4RKL3S!" a familiar female voice sounds from down in the clearing, and she starts walking over to them.

"WHAT SHIT DO YOU WANT NOW, TEREZI?" ask/yells Karkat, as Terezi slowly gets to them.

"1 SM3LL SOM3ON3 D1FF3R3NT, K4RKL3S," says Terezi, sniffing the air.

":33 Hi Terezi," says Nepeta, waving at her.

"Hi Nepeta," says Terezi, looking at her with blind eyes, "D1DN'T YOU JO1N TH3 H1GHBLOODS THOUGH?"

":33 I decided to join you guys," she lies, but Terezi doesn't notice. Before Terezi could speak again, Karkat interrupts with "TEREZI, ISN'T IT TIME TO GO TO SLEEP?"

"Y34H, BUT YOU H4V3N'T S41D WHO W1LL K33P GU4RD TOD4Y," says Terezi.

"YES I HAVE, THEY ARE STANDING GUARD RIGHT NOW," says Karkat, meaning to two people that originally found Nepeta. Terezi sniffs the air again, soon finding the two guards.

"4LL R1GHT, 1'LL B3 OUT OF YOUR H4IR, K4RLK3S," says Terezi, walking away. Karkat turns to back to Nepeta, asking his earlier question of "Where do you want to sleep, Nepeta?"

":33 I don't know, I really don't know anyone here," says Nepeta, look across the tents and tree houses.

"That's fine, you can sleep with me in till you meet some people," says Karkat, "Just follow me." He turns around and walks over quite a big tree. Nepeta follows him, examining the tree as she does. There was a huge tree house in the very huge tree it is, and there is only one rope from the tree house. It is a red rope, the same red as the color of the flushed quadrant.

When they got to the tree, Karkat holds the rope out to Nepeta, letting her go first. She climbs up the red rope, with Karkat behind her. Nepeta could tell that people looking at her as she climbed up the tree. They are looking at her due to the fact that no one other than Karkat has been in this tree house, because it is Karkat's tree house, and he doesn't want anyone in it.

They reach the top of the rope, and Nepeta gets onto the balcony, looking to the other trees. Karkat stands next to her, mostly looking at her instead of the trees surround. Everything is silent between the two, and Nepeta feels strangely at home.

* * *

_I hope this chapter pleases the readers that enjoy Katnep, but I'm not sure where I want to go with it, so it might be sunk. I apologize ahead of time if it does sink. I'm enjoying the reviews you guys are giving me, and I hope to read more in the future. _


	17. Chapter 17

Nepeta wakes up to find yelling and fighting from outside. It's been a few weeks since she started spying on Karkat and his followers, and she has found out very valuable information. She would always tell Hopescar and Eridan what new information she has, and they would always create plans to go against it.

Over the weeks, Nepeta noticed how caring Karkat actually is. If there was ever a small fight between people, Karkat was there to break up the fight and to solve the problem. It made Nepeta see a whole new side to him, and it also showed her why Karkat started this war. He started to war to stop conflicts between different castes of trolls, and to solve the problem the hemospectrum creates.

Today was the day that Hopescar planned a raid on Karkat's camp. Nepeta gave them all the information they need on the camp, and Hopescar put Eridan in the lead of the raid. She stayed at the camp, but no one found out why.

Karkat is shaking Nepeta, and she turns to look at him.

":(( Karkitty, what is wrong?" asks Nepeta, already knowing what is going on.

"It's the highbloods, they are raiding us," says Karkat, glancing to the doorway that enters to his tree house. Tree hive actually, it should be called a tree hive. Nepeta sits up, and Karkat sits next to her.

":II Could we be safe here?" Nepeta blinks a few times at him.

"I don't know, I pulled the rope up, but I'm not sure if they could climb," Karkat sounds really worried.

":II Did everyone get to somewhere safe?" Nepeta gets up, and Karkat joins her.

"Yes, everyone did," Karkat begins to lead her to the doorway. Nepeta walks outside with him, and she sees all of the forces that Eridan is leading. She recognizes not many of them, seeing that a good amount of them are not subjugglators. She wonders who these forces are, but Karkat quickly catches her attention.

"Something is different about their forces, do you know anything about it?" asks Karkat, looking at the highbloods that have taken their clearing.

"No I don't," says Nepeta, looking to him with a worried face.

"If you do, can you please tell me? I won't think that you are an enemy, I just want information," says Karkat, looking at her. Nepeta shakes her head no, a frown on her face. She isn't lying either, she honestly doesn't know who these new people are. She will have to ask Hopescar about it when she has to give her report again.

Karkat looks back to the clearing that he used to have control over. Nepeta looks with him, and she sees Eridan is actually having command over everyone. Karkat gives a growl, wondering "How did that ass get control over people?"

":II I don't know…" answers Nepeta, still looking at Karkat with concern. Karkat doesn't give any notion that he heard her, just staring down at Eridan with a terrible, vicious glare.


	18. Chapter 18

Nepeta stays by Karkat as he glares down at all the highbloods. His forces have created bridges between the tree hives, so that they can plan with each other. They are trying to come up with a plan that would make the highbloods leave. Everything seemed to fail though, and Karkat gave up on them all together.

Now he is having a stare contest with Eridan, as the day comes to torture the followers of Karkat. It has been going on for a few hours, and Nepeta stayed by Karkat throughout the whole time.

It's a strange day, and Nepeta noticed a few of the highbloods left about an hour ago. She watches the entrance into the clearing, and that's when she sees what the highbloods left for. They left for Hopescar, the only one that could bring vast fear to the followers of Karkat.

When Hopescar walked into the clearing, everything went silent. Everyone turned to her, but what surprised Nepeta the most was the person at her side. It was another adult troll. This adult troll was male, and by the color on his clothes and his horns, he is a Scorpio. He keeps close to Hopescar, which could leave to the idea of a ship. Nepeta decides to watch them for a bit before deciding which quadrant she would ship them.

Hours later, Nepeta has found out a lot of things from her advantage. It made her realize quite a few things that couldn't have been seen from any other view. Hopescar seemed to be playing with people. She acts as if she is controlling them through words and little actions. By the small action of her arms behind her back gives others the subconscious thought that she isn't not going to fight. It is amusing at times though, since people get all worked up but the fight that they seemed to want never come.

The Scorpio doesn't seem to be controlled by Hopescar, but actually helping her. Nepeta see this, as the Scorpio just follows Hopescar and help her. She finds them in a strange relationship, sometimes looking like matesprits, other times moirail. The thing is though, she couldn't be more wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Nepeta is still watching Hopescar a lot. She slept a few hours the past few days and she actually observed something interesting. She's seen that Hopescar and the Scorpion are actually in a kismesis, and they are in some sort of competition to be better than the other one. She isn't the only one that noticed either. A lot of the highbloods noticed this, and some find it amusing, others find it annoying. Hopescar seems to be finding it annoying herself, but the Scorpion won't stop.

As Nepeta was watching the highblood's new camp, Karkat and his followers came up with a plan. They will try to drive them out with gas bombs and try to capture some that might struggle to escape. Nepeta didn't know any of these plans, so when the first bomb was dropped, she was surprised, really surprised.

Karkat was at her side when she looked around for an explanation. She turns to him and he looks back at her with a strange sympathy that Nepeta has never seen before.

":(( Karkitty, what's going on?" asks Nepeta, not really surprised anymore, and a bit more upset. More gas bombs are dropped into the clearing, and the highbloods are rushing out of the clearing.

"We came to a conclusion about how to deal with the highbloods, and this was the conclusion," says Karkat, looking back down to the clearing as his forces start coming down from the trees. Nepeta looks down with him, their silence being masked by the shouting and yelling from underneath them. She focuses to see the figures more clearly in the smoke, but judging by the movement, there doesn't seem to be any highbloods.

Someone proved her wrong though. The two last people to go running out of the smoke is Eridan being pushed by Hopescar. Nepeta assumed that they risked their lives to make sure that their soldiers got out first. They didn't go far, as Nepeta observes, because they were quickly surrounded by Karkat's soldiers. Eridan and Hopescar stand back to back, glaring at the forces.

Karkat drops to the ground, and Nepeta follows him. Eridan and Hopescar haven't moved, and when one of the lowbloods tries to get closer, Eridan growls or threatens them. Nepeta follows Karkat over to them, and both of the violet bloods look over to him. Karkat walks up to Hopescar, and Eridan nearly tries to attack him. Hopescar stops him, as everyone nearly lunges to attack Eridan.

"What do you want?" asks Hopescar, looking down onto Karkat. Nepeta could tell that Karkat felt nervous by Hopescar's height, any wriggler would.

"I want information," says Karkat, trying to sound tough and not scared, even though his nervousness can still be hinted in his voice by at least Nepeta. Neither Hopescar nor Eridan said anything after Karkat's sentence, and it made him more nervous. "Tie them up and take them to the torture room," commands Karkat, and a few people get some rope.

":(( Um, Karkitty, we don't have a torture room," whispers Nepeta in his ear.

"Yeah we do, we just haven't used it before," Karkat whispers back, and Nepeta nods her head in understanding. She watches as Hopescar and Eridan get tied up and dragged off.


	20. Chapter 20

Nepeta walks with Karkat into the torture room, where Hopescar and Eridan are at. Both of them are tied to a chair, and Eridan seems to be the only one who is actually trying to find a way to escape. Hopescar is just sitting there, silent, and not even moving.

When they first walked in, nothing was said at all. After a few moments of nothing but silence, Karkat back hand slaps Hopescar across the face, revealing a scar on her neck. Eridan nearly tries to attack Karkat for doing that, but he can't break his restraints.

"Tell me what you know about when the Condesce is coming," commands Karkat, putting his face right up to Hopescar's. She stays silent again, glaring at him. "Tell me, you disgusting highblood," Karkat slaps her again, showing part of a necklace that Hopescar is trying to hide. Nepeta notices the small part of the necklace that was hardly shown, but she walks over to look at it.

Everyone watches Nepeta take Hopescar's necklace out from under her shirt, and everyone looks at it surprised. The necklace is Karkat's sign. Everything is silent again, and Nepeta lets go of the necklace and it finds its place on Hopescar's chest.

"You're one of the Signless's followers?" asks a voice that no one expected to hear. Eridan was the one who asked that question, and Nepeta looks over to him to find a very astonished look on his face. Hopescar looks to the ground, not saying anything to answer Eridan's question. Everything is silent for a couple moment, in till "Yes, I am."

* * *

_Suspense! I hope my story has pleased you so far, and trust me, this is only the beginning of the story. I plan for it to be really long! Longer then any of my other stories. I hope you guys have a character in mind for me to follow once I'm done with this story. Please continue reading and review if you feel like you should. Thanks for following this story XD. _


	21. Chapter 21

"THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW ARE YOU ONE?!" demands Karkat, extremely agitated by finding out that Hopescar is one of the Signless's followers.

"Not all of the Signless's followers were low in the caste, quite a few were highbloods and many of them are still alive, just hiding from Her Imperial Condescension," Hopescar explains, "We are barely keeping the cult alive on other planets. We all know that the Signless wouldn't want a war to bring down the hemospectrum, but once we learned of you, Karkat Vantas, having the hate that the Signless had in his last sermon, we knew that war was needed. I was lucky enough to be able to hide my ties to the cult when The Condesce forced me to be in control of those clowns. It didn't help with the cult though. I couldn't keep in contact with them, and soon I was left alone by everyone other than those murderers."

":II Since you lived when the Signless was alive, then you must know what happened to our ancestors," says Nepeta.

"Yes, I do know what happened to them. In fact, I watched most of them die," says Hopescar, a hint of sadness in her voice. Everyone goes silent, as they think about what Hopescar said. Silence fills the room, and Hopescar stares down at the floor more.

Suddenly, sobbing and crying sounds fill the room. Nepeta, Karkat and Hopescar look over to Eridan, who is actually crying. His purple tears come out like a flooding river, and he can't stop. Seriously, Eridan is sobbing, like sobbing sobbing.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ERIDAN?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" yells Karkat, concerned for the sea dweller. Eridan cries more, before somewhat saying "I thought you wwere a great soldier for The Condesce."

"You must be talking about me, right, Eridan?" asks Hopescar gently, stopping Karkat from yelling more. He nods his head, still crying heavily. "Untie me," says Hopescar, but neither Karkat nor Nepeta untie her. "You just learned that I support the Signless, so I support this war. Now untie me," Hopescar doesn't look over to Karkat and Nepeta, but she doesn't need too.

Karkat doesn't move, but Nepeta goes over to her and unties her. Hopescar gets up and walks over to Eridan, and everyone in the room watches her. Completely what any other highblood wouldn't do, Hopescar unties Eridan, hugs him and rubs his back, trying to comfort him. Nepeta and Karkat just watch with wide eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

After about ten minutes and Hopescar's outfit getting soaked, Eridan stops crying, as he lies in Hopescar's arms. Nepeta and Karkat watched the whole time, but they had to sit down on the chair (Karkat sits on the chair as Nepeta sits on his lap). Eridan is clinging onto Hopescar, not wanting her to leave, but she wasn't even going to try in till he wanted her to leave.

"NOW THAT ERIDAN IS FINALLY FUCKING DONE, TEll us about your part in this war," says Karkat, going from yelling to normal talking. Hopescar looks over to Karkat and Nepeta, letting Eridan snuggle her.

"As you already know, I have control of the subjugglators, and I am forced to serve the Condesce," says Hopescar, not going to let Eridan go. He snuggles into her chest, enjoying her warmth despite how wet she is.

Nepeta stares at them, forgetting to listen to the conversation between Hopescar and Karkat. Her imagination takes the better of her, and she can see Karkat and her doing that. Her imagination took her way to far; as she saw them getting snuggly and they kiss happily, starting a classic slobby make out.

When she came back to reality, she saw Karkat looking at her with a concerned look on his face. Hopescar is looking at her concerned too, with Eridan still snuggling her.

"Nepeta, are you all right?" asks Karkat.

":II Yeah, I'm all right, Karkitty," says Nepeta.

"You sure, because you spaced off there," Karkat shows great concern for Nepeta.

":II Yes, I'm fine," Nepeta manages to say before Karkat gently hugs her.

"I'm glad you are all right," says Karkat, and Nepeta sees Hopescar's gaze softened. Nepeta hugs him back, gently smiling. Everything becomes silent.


	23. Chapter 23

_I'm sorry for not giving you guys a lot to read today, but it was hard for me to come up with this idea. Of course you won't know of it soon, because of the suspense I keep giving (I seriously have a knack for leaving cliff hangers). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully understand the kind of stress Nepeta is in at this moment in the story. _

_Also, if you have any great ideas that you would like to see in this story, or just a story idea you would like me to write, don't be afraid to tell me. If I like the idea, then I will certainly write it. It might take some time because of all the stories I'm writing (and by some time, I mean a few days), but I'll certainly write it_

* * *

To be honest, nothing happened after Nepeta and Karkat hugged when they were in the torture room. After some time they all left the torture room, and Karkat explain to his followers who Hopescar is. Eridan never left her side though, as if it was like his duty to stand next to her constantly. The followers and soldiers of Karkat's army started to treat them with full respect, and many of them asked about preaches the Signless gave.

As Hopescar recalled many of the sermons with Eridan constantly sitting with her, Karkat asked Nepeta and Terezi to talk with him privately. They go to a private part of the camp and Karkat asked them if they wouldn't mind taking different parts of his forces and going to different areas of Alternia to get more forces and attack different highblood posts. Both Nepeta and Terezi are surprised, and each of them asked for time to think about it.

Nepeta was the one that really needed to think about it. She was still serving the highbloods as a spy, but Karkat didn't know that. The only people there that knew that she was a spy are Hopescar and Eridan, and they don't seem to be going back to the highbloods anytime soon. She wanted to help the highbloods for Equius, but she can't easily let go of her new friends. This truly did affect Nepeta, and she desperately needed someone to talk too.

One night, Nepeta was able to talk to Hopescar mostly alone. Of course, Eridan was still clinging onto her like a grub that just got is lusus, but Nepeta didn't mind him being there. She asked Hopescar about this situation, also explaining to Hopescar how Equius might have reacted if he learned that Nepeta could do this. Hopescar and Eridan listened silently, and after some discussion, they came to the conclusion that Nepeta will need to do something very important.


	24. Chapter 24

Nepeta and Hopescar walk into the highblood camp as the sun forces itself over the horizon. The male Scorpio that was able to escape from Karkat's soldiers is standing guard, and when he sees them, a grin forms over his face.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the famous Hopescar was able to escape from the lowbloods," mocks the Scorpio.

"Quiet Darkfang, you should be able to find out why I'm here," growls Hopescar, revealing his name for Nepeta.

"Oh, I know why you're here, but you can't take them," teases Darkfang, talking over to them. Hopescar glances over to Nepeta, gently nodding for her to go do what they planned to do. Nepeta stalks off into the shadows, as Hopescar keeps Darkfang, her kismesis, busy.

She stalks into the sleeping camp, being careful not to wake anyone up. Nepeta uses her cat like skills to go through the camp in till she found who she wanted to ask to join Karkat's forces. She wouldn't need to ask though, she is sure that this seadweller would say yes.

Nepeta finds Feferi Peixes sleeping peacefully in her own tent. She kneels down next to the future empress, and gently shakes her.

":33 Feferi, Feferi. Hey Feferi," Nepeta whispers in Feferi's ear, gently shaking her. Feferi wakes up and she nearly screams. Nepeta covers her mouth with a ":OO SHHH. It's all right, it's just meow." Feferi removes Nepeta's hand from her mouth and she sits up.

"N-ep-eta, w)(at ar-e you doing )(-er-e? We all thought you would die after Hopescar and Eridan were kidnapped," whispers Feferi.

":33 Well, I'm here, and I came to get you," whispers Nepeta, smiling happily.

"G-et me? For w)(at?" Feferi nearly wakes up someone, and they both tense up as the person moves a bit in their sleep.

":33 I came to get you to come join Karkitty's army," says Nepeta, making Feferi smile.

"I'D LOV-E TOO!" Feferi gets overly excited, and this time, she does wake someone.


	25. Chapter 25

Nepeta quickly covers Feferi mouth, but it was too late, someone was already awake. The person was a Cavalreaper from Darkfang's forces. Darkfang was the head Cavalreaper, which isn't uncommon for his blood caste to take on roles of high importance in military. The Cavalreaper simply looks at them before grinning.

":(( O)( no!" both Nepeta and Feferi say at the same time. Nepeta quickly picks up Feferi and stands up. She begins to run into the battlefield and woods. They were able to make it into the woods without trouble, and now they just need to wait for Hopescar.

As the two waited, Feferi talked about how she wanted to meet everyone that is following Karkat. She is really into all this going against the Condesce and hemospectrum. Nepeta listens intently, smiling at her glee.

Suddenly though, they hear footsteps. Nepeta looks over to the source of the footsteps, her ears more sensitive than Feferi's. Feferi looks with her, and they see someone they were not quite expecting.

* * *

_I'm writing at least two stories at once, so if my chapters are a little sloppy then it's because of a lot of writing. I'm glad that a bunch of people are seeing and following this fanfiction. Thank you so much for supporting me! XD I could always go Feferi on you, but I won't because it would be reelly long. Please keep in mind which character you want me to follow next and say so. I'm willing to follow any character at all. _


	26. Chapter 26

Nepeta eyes get huge when she sees the person. Feferi's eyes match Nepeta's, as he steps out.

"Sollux, w)(at are you doing )(ere?" asks Feferi.

"iim here to take you back to camp," says Sollux, walking over to them.

"I don't want to help the highbloods," says Feferi, standing up.

"lii2ten, the po22iibiiliity of kk actually wiinniing i2 very 2mall, 2o, iit2 be2t to 2tay wiith the hiighblood2," says Sollux, gently taking Feferi's hand.

"I've made up my mind, Sollux. I'm going to be with Nepeta and Karkat," says Feferi.

"fef, plea2e come back wiith me," pleads Sollux.

":II she made up her mind," says Nepeta, standing up. Sollux snaps his head to look at Nepeta, anger in his eyes.

"ii know that," sneers Sollux, making Nepeta pissed.

":II then let her do what she wants to do," growls Nepeta, taking a step towards Sollux. Sollux let's go of Feferi's hand turns to face Nepeta. They glare at each other, as Feferi backs away, not sure what to do.

"We got what we needed, Nepeta," a familiar voice comes from the direction of the highblood's camp. Everyone looks over to the source, and Hopescar is standing nearby, obviously not in the mood for conflict.

"Hope2car, why diid you joiin kk?" asks Sollux, delaying the return journey to Karkat's camp.

"I'm a follower of the Signless, if you must know," says Hopescar, walking over to them, "Let's go, Nepeta, Feferi." She begins to walk back to Karkat's camp, with Nepeta and Feferi following her.

"all of you are makiing the wrong choiice by beiing wiith kk," Sollux half yells after them, but none of them respond back. Nepeta does look back to him though, and instead of anger being in his physical appearance, she notices sadness.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you sure t)(at we s)(ould )(ave left )(im there?" whispers Feferi, and Nepeta just shrugs.

":(( Hopescar has lived longer then us, she must have thought it was good too," whisper Nepeta, right before footsteps is heard behind them. The footsteps are quick, as if someone is running. Nepeta hears them easily, and she stops to look behind her. Feferi stops with her, and Hopescar glances behind herself. ":II Did you hear that?" asks Nepeta, as the footsteps stop. Panting can be heard, and Hopescar steps in front of Feferi.

"Who's there?" demands Hopescar, and once again, Feferi and Nepeta are surprised again. Sollux steps out from the trees, and Feferi gasps.

"Sollux, w)(at are you doing )(ere?" she asks.

"ii deciided to joiin you guys," says Sollux, still try to catch his breath. Out of nowhere, Feferi jumps onto Sollux.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU JOIN-ED US!" She is really excited. Sollux hugs her as she clings onto him. Nepeta and Hopescar give a light smile, but Hopescar's fades much quicker than Nepeta's.

"What made you change so quickly?" asks Hopescar, caution in her voice. Sollux looks at her with a slight glare. Silence is the only thing that is heard, and Nepeta looks between the two.

"ii can't leave fef," says Sollux.

"So you simply just join us for your matesprit?" says Hopescar.

"why are you a2kiing me thii2?" asks Sollux, which broke something in Hopescar. She, faster than a pawbest, rushes over to Sollux and grabs his shirt, lifting him up and putting her face inches in front of his.

"The last time I had someone switch sides so quickly resulted in the end of a revolution," growls Hopescar, burning a glare into Sollux's eyes. He is speechless and she let go of him. "You can come, but I will keep an eye on you," Hopescar turns away from him and walks away. Sollux stands next to Feferi as they watch her walk away. Nepeta watches a bit, but runs up to her, wondering how she got so quick.


	28. Chapter 28

Back in the camp, Nepeta looks around, finding that everyone has someone that they can talk to. She tries looking for Karkat, but he is busy creating plans. Nepeta wanders a bit around the camp, keeping to herself and her thoughts. She continued to do this for some time, and no one bothers her.

She tries not to think about Equius, but no matter what she thinks about, Equius always comes up. Not even ships can keep her from thinking about him, because she would remember of how she used to tell Equius all about her ships, and he would actually listen. She hasn't found anyone else that would listen to her talk about ships, but they never found it worth their time, but Equius did.

Nepeta gets lost in her thoughts and by the time she forces herself from her thoughts, she is sitting in a tree, looking down at camp. She looks around her, and it seems that nobody noticed that she is up in the tree. She decides to sleep in the tree for a bit, and she lies down on a branch. She closes her eyes to fall asleep, but sleep did not grant her a peaceful nap.

Only ten minutes later, Nepeta wakes from a nightmare. What she saw was the death of her moirail. She saw it so clearly and vividly that the images are still in her head. Nepeta desperately wants them to go away and shakes her head to try to make them disappear.

She looks back down onto the camp to see if anyone is still awake. What she actually finds surprises her greatly.

* * *

_I know that there isn't a lot in this chapter, but I really wanted to show how Equius's death still hurts Nepeta, and how lonely she is. _


	29. Chapter 29

What Nepeta saw down in the clearing was…was… Hmm, how should I explain to you what is going on down there. Ah, I got it.

Nepeta sees Hopescar standing still, a sword going through her arm with everyone else being pinned to the ground, a tree or are being threatened with being stabbed. Hopescar's blood is dripping down her arm and hand, finding its way to the ground. Nepeta looks around a bit, finding Karkat pinned to the ground, Sollux pinned to a tree, Eridan knocked out, and Feferi being held back by two cavalreapers. Feferi is the closest one to her, and she sneaks down the tree.

Slowly finding her way, Nepeta was able to attack the two. She slits the first one's throat, and he falls to the ground. As the remaining one lets go of Feferi, Nepeta tackles him with her claws digging into his shoulders. She forces him to the ground, taking her claws out of his shoulders and racking them over his upper body. He screams out in pain, and everyone looks over to them. Feferi stands by, as Nepeta continues her assault on the troll.

When his screams faded into whimpers, Nepeta gets off of him. Everyone looks over to where Nepeta now stands, powerful anger in her eyes. After a few moments of utter silence, people started to rush to kill Nepeta. They were met by someone just as strong if not stronger.


	30. Chapter 30

Feferi actually stabs the one that planned and executed this raid, Darkfang. It surprised her that she actually stabs the very person who is trying to kill them all right here right now. Feferi pulls her 2x3 trident out of his stomach, slightly backing away from him. He growls at her, but before he could do anything, someone kicks him.

That someone was Hopescar. She is clenching her stabbed arm, her own blood covering a fare about of her clothing. Nepeta sees that her arm wasn't the only part of her injured. It appears that Hopescar had taken a pretty hard hit to the head, because her violet blood is soaking into the black hair on the right side of her head. Also there are cuts all over her face and upper body, leaving her clothing ripped and even more of her blood coming out.

"Hopescar, you aren't supposed to fight," Darkfang turns to glare at Hopescar, snapping Nepeta out of her observation.

"Does it look like I fucking care about the Condesce right now?" Hopescar grunts, as everyone forms a circle around the two, "There was also an exception to that. She said my kismesis was the only one I can fight, and who happens to be in that quadrant. YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT." Nepeta begins to see a side to Hopescar that is frightening yet reassuring.

"How dare you call me worthless! I have more honor then you do!" Darkfang hisses at Hopescar, trying to stop the bleeding from Feferi's stab wound.

"YOU WERE A PIRATE! PIRATES HAVE NO HONOR!" Hopescar struggles a bit for air, her anger scaring everyone that is nearby, "You must understand that Cavalreapers hate pirates, right?" Darkfang looks around, all of his forces look shocked, but that soon fades to anger. "The only way you became the head of the Cavalreapers was because you bribed The Baroness for the spot."

"What about you?! The subjugglators must know what you did?" asks Darkfang, glancing around him to his, used to be, forces.

"They do know, and they fear me for it. That's why they haven't killed me yet, because they fear of what I can do," hisses Hopescar, falling to her knees.

"What you can do? What does that mean?" asks Darkfang, turning all around him as the Cavalreapers glare at him.

"Magic, dear Darkfang, Magic. The subjugglators know that my magic cannot be matched by anyone."

"Magic? So that's how you killed him!"

"Yes, that's how I killed the Grand Highblood all those sweeps ago…" Hopescar faints right at the end of her first sentence, and both Nepeta and Feferi run over to her. She lies face first on the ground, her blood slipping out of her body and onto the dirt and grass underneath and around her. Nepeta and Feferi begin to ripe up bits and pieces of their clothing to stop her bleeding, as the Cavalreapers take Darkfang off to a much darker part of the forest.

* * *

_Cod, thirty chapters already. I'd like to thank everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed this story. I wouldn't really be this far is I didn't have support. The biggest thanks would probably go to Deranged Shadow Fangirl for her review on every single chapter. It's funny to read some of the stuff she puts. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. Most of the stuff is just off the top of my head, so I'm glad that people are liking it. Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me. _


	31. Chapter 31

Feferi is constantly at Hopescar's side, watching her sleep unconsciously. It's been hours since she fainted from her wounds, and everyone is worried about her. Eridan woke up only an hour before, and he's been with Feferi and Sollux, waiting for Hopescar to wake up.

Nepeta is watching them from a tree, keeping to herself. Hopescar did help her when she lost Equius, but Eridan and Feferi were closer to the seadweller then Nepeta was. She can't get out of her head what Hopescar said about herself. To remind you about what she said, Hopescar claimed that she was the one who killed The Grand Highblood with magic.

Nepeta thinks over what she said over and over again, wondering what Hopescar isn't telling them. She gets lost into her thought that she doesn't notice the change that happened.

"hey nep, nep, you there nep," a voice calls to Nepeta, sounding behind her. She turns around to find Eridan trying to climb up the tree. She blinks a few times, staring at the violet blood for a few moments before going over to him.

":II what are you doing up here?" asks Nepeta, as Eridan pulls himself up onto a branch.

"you looked lonely an I dont really wwant anyone other than me to be lonely," says Eridan, sitting on the branch. Nepeta sits down on a branch next to him, looking at him with big, curious eyes.

":? what do you mean by that?" she asks with a seemingly innocent tone in her voice.

"no one deservves to be alone wwell except me," says Eridan, looking up to the dark sky, "you looked lonely so i had to come up here."

":33 thanks ampurra," says Nepeta, smiling a kitty smile. Eridan looks at her, surprised that she thanked him.

"um yeah sure, its nothin," says Eridan, not fully believing that someone actually said thanks to him. Nepeta smiles a bit and sits on a branch next to him. they both look at different things as neither of their lips moved to say anything. Nepeta looks back down to Feferi to see how she is doing. She is still sitting next to the unconscious Hopescar.

* * *

All right, I know some people will see that Eridan is out of character in this chapter, but lets just say that all this war and fighting as showed Eridan that he really needs to stop being a jerk to people.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days later, Nepeta is still up in the tree that seems to protect Hopescar. She hasn't woken up yet, which fears Feferi more and more by every passing hour. Nepeta watches from a pretty tough branch that won't break under her weight. She hasn't really moved from that tree, and Eridan actually came up to give her food. He understands that she is very worried, and doesn't try to make her come down.

In the middle of the night, Nepeta couldn't sleep, and she thought about coming down from her tree for a bit. She climbs down her tree and walks over to Hopescar. Feferi is sleeping how she usually is, her arms and head resting on the bed that Hopescar is lying on. Nepeta walks over and looks across Hopescar's bandaged body.

Suddenly, everything is changing around Nepeta, and everything is dark. She looks around, noticing that the sleeping Hopescar and Feferi are gone. In fact, the grass underneath her and the tree behind her disappeared too.

To the surprise of Nepeta, a female much older than her walks out of the darkness. Her hair is quite long, and her horns look familiar to Nepeta. Her outfit shows that her blood is an olive, and her sign happens to be Leo.

"Oh Nepeta, you are so beautiful," says the female troll, and that's when Nepeta recognizes her. It's her ancestor, The Disciple. "You are so strong also. I'm so happy to have you as a descendent," The Disciple hugs Nepeta, and Nepeta hugs back. "Please be careful, all your friends and you are being watched by your ancestors. We are all proud of you and your friends. Don't worry about Equius either, he is with us, and he is so proud of you choosing what you want to do." Hearing about Equius made Nepeta cried, and The Disciple comforted her with more sweet words.

A hand is felt on Nepeta's shoulder, and she instantly wakes up. She happened to fall asleep next to Hopescar's bed. She looks up to the person, and it's Feferi. She sits down next to Nepeta.

"You came down from your tree," says Feferi, gently smiling.

":33 I couldn't sleep up there," meows Nepeta, smiling at her.

"T)(at's understandable, it can be )(ard to sleep in t)(e same tree for the 5t)( day," says Feferi. They talk for a bit, as yet another day drags on.


	33. Chapter 33

It's been nearly two weeks now and Hopescar hasn't woken up yet. Nepeta is really worried, and no one understands why she isn't waking up. Karkat has sent out some of followers to gather more people to join their cause. Nepeta won't leave camp, and she hardly moves away from Hopescar. It pains her to see the one person who helped her when she lost Equius like this.

It's night time, and Nepeta is just about to doze off. Her eyes nearly flutter shut when she sees a small twitch of Hopescar's hand. She raises her head from its resting place and looks over to Hopescar's face. Her mouth moves a tiny bit before the usual violet eyes flicker open. She sits up, disturbing the sleeping Feferi and Eridan.

Nepeta hugs her out of the blue, so happy that she woke up. She sits there a bit before hugging Nepeta back. Feferi is nearly in tears, but it's obvious that Eridan is, no matter how much he hides his face in his scarf, he is crying.

"What did I miss?" asks Hopescar, as Nepeta lets go of the hug.

"A w)(ole week of not)(ing," says Feferi, really trying to hold back her tears.

"Something must have happened that would be good to know."

"W)(ale, Karkat sent some people out to get more trolls to )(elp us."

"That would be good to know. Come here you two, you both are crying and it's just begging for a hug," says Hopescar, opening her arms for Feferi and Eridan. Both of them quickly hug her, sobbing into her bandages. "You guys must be really happy about seeing me." Feferi nods her head in agreement, crying alongside Eridan.

"Hopescar, can you use magic?" asks Nepeta.


	34. Chapter 34

Silence goes over the four, and both Eridan and Feferi leave Hopescar's hug. "You said that you used magic, is this true?" asks Nepeta, very serious. Not that they might have to deal with a wizard, but actually have a wizard powerful enough to take down the Condesce. Hopescar did say that she killed the Grand Highblood with magic.

"I gave up those days long ago," says Hopescar, neither denying or confirming that she used magic.

"I understand that, but did you use magic?" Nepeta asks again, showing a very serious side to her. Hopescar gaze moves from them to the sky, where a few stars can barely be seen. Everyone waits in the silence that is upon them.

"Yes, I did."

"But magic's fake."

"Maybe now it is, but it wasn't then."

")(ow is it possible?" Feferi cuts in before Eridan could say it was never real.

"You must first have a strong mind and undying loyalty."

"So, could we become wizards?"

"I don't know, I don't teach magic."

"But you've got to know somet)(ing."

"And I do, but I require a wand. Unless you have one lying around, then I'm no help at all if I wanted to break my promise."

"Your promise?" all three of them ask that at in unison, surprising Hopescar.

"My promise to never fight anyone outside of my caliginous quadrant."

"Why do you have that kind of a promise? You're a highblood and it's natural for them to be violent."

"I've learned to control it. It's fairly easy too."

"And t)(is promise was made to?"

"An old friend, you can say," a quick stroke of sadness outlines that small sentence that Hopescar just said, making the air drop in warmth and silencing the three curious wigglers.


	35. Chapter 35

It's morning once again, and Karkat demands to know about Hopescar. She was a bit reluctant at first, but after some reasoning, she tells them about her.

"Well, at the young age of 13 sweeps, I met the Signless and his followers. I was very young, and other highbloods would call me ignorant. I listened to him when I could. I was still a young wizard at the time, so I still had to practice when I was able too. After a few sweeps of following him, the Signless convinced me to put down my wand for a more peaceful ways of fighting, with just words. It was hard at first, but after a few seasons, I learned to change people with my words, and it felt good. I was the first highblood to follow the Signless, and I changed many other's minds.

"After the Signless died, I really wanted to take out my old wand and kill the Condesce, but I didn't, because of what I promised. I hide in the shadows for the next few decades of sweeps, waiting for something new to happen. Some lowblood did start that something.

"The Summoner took the highest rank for a Cavalreaper, and used that to get forces for his revolution. It was smart, but everyone in the Signless's cult never joined the revolution. That was a violent thing, and we were taught to be peaceful. I was glad that highbloods joined the revolution, but even with the thoughts to pick up my wand and slay many highbloods myself, I never did.

"The only problem was that it didn't change anything. The Summoner was killed and I couldn't help it. I picked up my wand and sent out to kill the Grand Highblood. I was tired of his tyrant ways and being a loyal pawbeast to the Baroness. It was easy really, even though he hadn't fought in seasons, I was able to kill him easily. I added his blood to his famous walls, the foul purple liquid on me.

"That's when the Condesce put me in charge of the subjugglators. She found out quickly that I did it. It wasn't terrible really, I could still fight. I just wanted to start my promise again, and I am. Over thousands of sweeps, and I still haven't broke it yet."

By the end of that, Feferi and Nepeta are trying to not cry from Hopescar's hardness in life. Eridan is staring at the ground, being really silent, most likely thinking about what she said, Karkat is an interesting sight though.

He literally has his mouth wide open, gaping wide. A small enough Tinkerbull could have flown into it without thinking of it as a troll. His eyes are huge and wide, making him look a bit scary. His face pretty much says that he is really surprised by everything that Hopescar said.


	36. Chapter 36

It was that afternoon when one of Karkat's followers that was sent out to gather more people came back. He managed to get about 50 people to join them, which is all right, considering the galactic forces of the Condesce.

Another good thing was that the Cavalreapers that killed Darkfang came by to offer their support. Most of them know of the Summoner's revolution, and actually really respect the guy. They quickly found out that Hopescar was actually alive during the revolution and instantly asked for details. She gave them what she knew, which is actually more then she would like to admit to knowing.

Everyone now really respected Hopescar, and Nepeta assumed it was by either three things. The first thing would be that she is a follower of the Signless, which she is probably the last one living who ever saw him and heard him preach. The second thing is that she uses magic, and that she could be extremely powerful if she was given a wand. The third one is that she killed the Grand Highblood, which is pretty impressive if you think about it. Like, The Grand Highblood was the head of the subjugglators, serving Her Imperial Condescension directly, and probably the one who caused millions upon millions to die by his own hand, and for her to kill him single-handedly is really awesome, scary and impressive all at the same time.

Nepeta left Hopescar to Feferi to help her, thinking that she should do some other things around camp. After she asked around if anyone needed help, someone suggested that she get food for everyone, saying that if she catches enough, they could have a big feast tonight. Nepeta enjoyed the idea and went out immediately to get some food.

At first she got some fruits and vegetables, but after smelling some really good long eared paw beasts nearby, she quickly caught quite a few of them(Just to clarify, those "long eared paw beasts" are rabbits). They were really easy to catch for Nepeta's hunting skills, so she went for tougher prey, paw beasts that are scrawnier then her lusus was, but just as long. Their claws were much sharper and larger than those of her lusus, and their teeth were much whiter (These paw beasts are wolves, if my description wasn't the best at describing them).

Nepeta was able to slay about 5 of them, and she carries all that she got for the feast back to camp. When everyone saw how much food she got, they all cheered and the preparations for the feast began. Nepeta helped skin the animals and cook them, having eaten mostly meat her whole life. A huge bonfire was created and everyone ate around it.

Everyone sat around the fire in groups, chatting about their lives before the war and what they will do once it is over. Nepeta originally sat with Feferi, Sollux, Karkat and Hopescar, but when she found Eridan all alone, she felt it was time for her to repay him.

Nepeta sits next to Eridan, setting her food on the ground. Eridan looks up to her from the fruit he is eating, his eyes questioning her actions. She smiles at him gently as he swallows the fruit in his mouth.

"you dont havve to sit wwith me nep," Eridan claims, even though he really wants her to sit next to him.

":33 Don't be silly, no one should be left alone," Nepeta takes a quick bite from some long eared paw beast meat. Eridan stares at her a bit, remembering the time when he said that no one other than him should be left alone. After a few silent minutes of other people's chatter filling it, Eridan had the rest of his fruit, and the two talked about simple things, nothing serious at all.


	37. Chapter 37

Seasons later and nothing is going well. More and more of Her Imperial Condescension's forces kept growing and growing. Many of the remaining highbloods of the Signless's cult joined Karkat's army, but even with their strength, they were doomed to lose. Karkat brought all of his forces together for one final attack against the Baroness, and they planned it for the day when she arrives to Alternia.

It is very early, and all the trolls fighting for change are almost ready for their final battle. All of them are ready to die for the Condesce to be brought from her tyranny, and many of them will die in this battle.

Nepeta sharpens her claws once again, sitting in front of Karkat's tree. He has left his tree hive since the night before, and no one can judge him for it. This was the day that he has been waiting for, the day to see if his cause wins or loses.

Nepeta has become friends with everyone there, and it pains her to think that many of them will die today. She looks up just in time to see Karkat coming down from his tree hive. Nepeta gets up as Karkat reaches the ground.

"Are you ready Karkitty?" asks Nepeta, using her cat pun with his name like usual.

"Whenever you are, matesprit," Karkat and Nepeta became matesprits a few seasons ago, and everyone knows that the two really do care for each other. To many times to count have the two fought side by side, saving each other from death most of those times.

Nepeta and Karkat walk into the center of camp, everyone watching them as they walk. Hopescar, Feferi and Eridan are already in the middle, all three of them ready to follow Karkat to the battlefield. Feferi and Eridan have practiced fighting, and both of them have improved quite a lot since when this war started. Hopescar was able to retrieve her wand from so long ago, but she still chooses to not fight. Karkat was able to make a deal with her though. If they actually do win this battle, then Hopescar must be the one who kills the Condesce, and that is the deal.

As Karkat begins to give the battle plans to everyone, Nepeta remembers what when Karkat first told her about his plans for the war. She couldn't help but remember what she told him. She zones out and when she came back, everyone is completely ready to go.


	38. Chapter 38

Nepeta waits the bushes with all of her unit. Karkat walked out onto the battlefield alone, looking up at the sky. Battleship Condescension is up there, which means that Her Imperial Condescension is finally here. Everyone on both sides what for her to show herself. Then it happened all too fast for Nepeta to recall it at all. The next thing she knew was that Karkat was slammed against a tree and she was running over to him when she felt something stab her arm.

It was the Condesce, she had come to fight. Nepeta's rage quickly overtook her fear for Karkat, and she forced the 2x3 trident from her arm and lunges at the Condesce. She lands in the extremely long hair of her enemy, and pulls on it. The Condesce is fast, but her hair doesn't help her.

Nepeta pulls as quickly as she could on the hair, using all of her force to pull the Baroness to the ground. She was able to pull her back though, which gave Nepeta the opportunity to claw at her back, as she did take it quicker than any beast or troll could.

She claws at Her Imperial Condescension's back, the fuchsia blood getting onto her claws. It wasn't enough though. The Condesce grabs her and throws her to the ground with psionic powers that she is able to have with her crown,

Nepeta hits the ground hard, but before the Condesce could stab her with her 2x3 trident, a blueish white beam is shot at her. The Baroness dodges to shot easily, but it gives Nepeta time to get up. Eridan and Feferi run over to her, standing their ground against the Condesce.


	39. Chapter 39

Her Imperial Condescension snarls at them, disgusted that seadwellers are fighting for equal rights of all trolls. Eridan and Feferi stand side by side with Nepeta, all of them glaring fiercely at the Condesce. Nepeta was given the chance to look back at to Karkat, and she sees the Hopescar and Sollux are helping him.

"They should come over to us soon," is what Feferi said when Nepeta asked if they were going to fight. The Condesce decides to throw her 2x3 trident at Feferi, most likely thinking that she might as well kill the one troll that could overthrow her. Before the trident could reach its target, a cane comes out of nowhere and stops it.

Everyone there looked to the direction the cane came from, and Terezi stands high, wearing the uniform of her ancestor, Neophyte Redglare. Her Imperial Condescension sneers at Terezi, but she just throws the 2x3 trident right back at her. Terezi stands right beside Feferi, and the four wigglers prepare to fight their tyrant ruler.


	40. Chapter 40

All of them fought really hard, Nepeta being one of the few that fought in till she couldn't even sit up in the end. The Condesce's forces were to strong, and many of Karkat's faithful followers died that day. Nepeta fought side by side with Karkat, Eridan, Feferi, Terezi and Sollux. All of them ganged up on Her Imperial Condescension, but they all were forced to watch most of their friends' blood spill and flow out of their body as they scream their final words.

Truth was revealed that day. The truth that Karkat was lead towards a war from one of the Signless's followers, and that follower was Hopescar. She was the one that told Karkat in the first place about the Signless and the Summoner, the one that was always helping from behind when she was on the side of the Condesce.

Her Imperial Condescension tried to make Nepeta and her five friends believe that it was personal gain for Hopescar, but each of them knew that it wasn't that. If Hopescar truly wanted the Condesce dead for personal reasons, then she would have done it sweeps ago. No, Hopescar did it for equality, for the very thing that the Signless preached about and the Summoner revolted and die for. The very equality of all trolls that she herself died for.

It was unexpected really. Nepeta didn't even see the magic coming with her sharp eyes. The Baroness was shot right in the arm that was using psionic powers to make the six wigglers watch their friends die in agony. The very magic was white, as if only something pure could have controlled it. Nepeta fell to the ground as Hopescar walks up with her wand.

"So, you finally fight after all these sweeps. Quite a long wait for revenge," Her Imperial Condescension hisses at Hopescar, wielding her 2x3 trident quite eagerly.

"I don't seek revenge. I have thought of it, and it was a very sweet thought, but I'm afraid I play by a separate set of rules then yours, Batterwitch," calmly says Hopescar, using the multi-universal insulting term for the Condesce. Nepeta helps Karkat to his feet, glancing back and forth between the two females.

"You should have given up on that little mutant long ago. It's worthless to even try to overthrow me," the Batterwitch says greatly, making her voice heard over the remaining fighting. Everyone stops to watch the two go at their seemingly never ending dance of hate and conflict.

"That's where you are wrong. With the Signless's preaches, some highbloods didn't care for the hemospectrum. When the Summoner came around, even more highbloods threw it away. And now, many thousands of sweeps later, there's just as many highblood wigglers alongside the lowbloods, if not more. The hemospectrum is falling apart because of your banishment of the adult trolls from Alternia. Your single-minded ways made this, and you deserve to see it crumble apart," Hopescar was able to say that before Her Imperial Condescension forced her against the ground with psionic powers. She stands above Hopescar, her 2x3 trident aimed right at her neck.

"You say that the hemospectrum is falling apart. I'll sell all the lowbloods into slavery, then the highbloods can work them to their hearts' content. I'll make sure the mutant blood works on my ship, with his mustard and olive friends of course," with that, Her Imperial Condescension stabs Hopescar in the neck, the last wizard and follower of the Signless.


	41. Chapter 41

Nepeta waits alongside Karkat and Sollux, waiting for the auctioning to begin. It's been a few days since the last battle of Karkat's war, and nobody other than Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Feferi and herself survived to be sold as material. It was a secret though, that the three of them were being sold. Her Imperial Condescension said that they will serve on her ship, but after she declared that everyone is allowed back on Alternia, she decided to sell them to the highest amount. She was doing the auction herself, so many highbloods flocked to the auctioning.

It's now time for the auctioning. Sollux is pulled out and everyone gasps at the sight. All the highbloods know who he is. Sollux Captor, descendent of the Helmsman, who wouldn't forget the name of a very powerful mage? Her Imperial Condescension begins the bidding, and at the end, one seemingly to be familiar voice bought him. Nepeta could have sworn that she had heard the name before, but she couldn't think about it as she was pulled out to face all the highbloods.

All of them look at her with eager eyes, all of them knowing her name. Nepeta Leijon, descendent of the Disciple, a very brave and wise rogue she became in the war. The bidding for her was quite slow, as the highbloods were worried that she might run away from them, but two people seemed to really want her. The last voice was the exact same as the voice that claimed Sollux, and Nepeta grew quite worried for Karkat.

The bidding rose very high for him in a matter of minutes. As it grew higher and higher, highbloods dropped out of the bidding. Soon, the very same voice that has Sollux and her now has Karkat, and Nepeta wishes that they were killed instead. She doesn't want them to suffer with a terrible master, especially Karkat, her matesprit.

As they were led to their owner, Nepeta couldn't help but wonder what the person looked like now. She could tell that the voice belong to a female, and it sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember who it belonged too. When they met their new owner, they saw that she was wearing a black mask over her whole face. Her clothes were completely black, and the only way to tell what caste she was in was her fins, indicating that she is a violet blood, because all fuchsia bloods are culled when they reach adult hood.

She quickly took the end of their chains and began to lead them away from the auction house. She didn't say anything, didn't even make any notion for them to talk either. They all just followed her silently, as shouting and yelling can be heard from behind them.


	42. Chapter 42

When they got to the sea dweller's hive, it was a pirate ship with a big hole in it. Nepeta, Karkat and Sollux stare at it a bit, recognizing the place.

"II2n't that Eriidan'2 hiive?" whispers Sollux to Nepeta and Karkat, really confused as to why they are here. The sea dweller just continues to walk into the hive, slightly dragging them along with her.

"hey howw did it go?" calls a familiar voice, as he walks down the stairs into the living room.

"Perfect, now we just have to wait for her to finish up," says the sea dweller, letting go of the chains. Eridan walks over to them, breaking their chains to let them rub their hurting wrists. The female sea dweller takes off her mask and turns to look at them. A gasp leaves all three of their mouths as they see who it is.

"Hopescar!" Nepeta pounces onto her, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, careful there, Nepeta," says Hopescar, hugging her.

"WAIT, HOW ARE YOU ALIVE, HOPESCAR?" asks Karkat, standing next to Sollux still.

"After the Batterwitch stabbed me, Eridan and Feferi quickly mended to my wound as you guys were being forced away with the Condesce," says Hopescar, letting go of Nepeta to show her wound. She pulls down the cloth that is hiding her neck to show a stab wound that goes straight through her neck. "The Batterwitch stabbed me right in the spot where it wouldn't harm my spine or any of my important tubes in there, but it sure gushes out a lot of blood."

"2o, what wiill you do now?"

"Show myself again after the Batterwitch is killed."

"SHE'S GOING TO GET KILLED?"

"yes, by fef."

"Why furferi?"

"So that people think that it was for power and not for Karkat. If I killed her then I would be executed, Feferi won't be, because she would be the new ruler," Hopescar covers her wound again, and everyone looks outside to the clear night air.

"IIt'2 beautiiful toniight," Sollux says after a few moments of silence.

"yes it is," says Eridan, strangely silencing everyone again.

"I'fur been wondering something. What do sea dwellers eat?" asks Nepeta, lightening up the mood.

"We don't eat fish, that's for sure," says Hopescar, laughing a bit. They talked about simple things for the rest of the night, just spending peaceful time together.


	43. Chapter 43

The next night, Feferi arrived with great news. Her Imperial Condescension is dead and she is the new ruler of Alternia. She has already put in an act where all trolls will be treated equally and that the hemospectrum is no more.

Feferi is going to make all of her surviving friends into high leaders in the effort to change the way everyone sees each other. She makes everyone in charge of what they want to be in charge of, which is pretty nice, considering one is a mutant, one is a lowblood, and one is a mid-blood.

Nepeta somewhat goes back to the life she had before. She doesn't have a lusus anymore, but she still lives in a cave. Karkat decided to live with her, and thought that he should keep her company. She can't really talk with Equius anymore, but she happily accepts Karkat's company.

Nepeta learned that Eridan actually learned magic from Hopescar, which was difficult for both of them. Feferi was the new ruler, and everyone from all the different castes loved her. Sollux became a huge programmer like what he wanted, and both she and Karkat live in a cave together, spending the rest of their lives in peace. Sometimes their friends would visit all at once and they can talk about the old times and remember all of their friends that died to create the beautiful world they now live in.

* * *

_That's it everyone. This story is done with a peaceful and happy ending. I hope everyone enjoyed it and I am going to start another story that will be following someone else in this war. If you want me to follow a specific troll, then go ahead and ask for them. I'm fine doing anyone, even though not many of them survive to see the end of the way. Oh, Terezi did actually die. I didn't put that in, but it should have been assumed that she died when fighting Her Imperial Condescension. I hope you enjoyed this story I wrote, and I can't wait to see which troll I will write about next. It's been a pleasure writing for you all, and I seriously want to write more for you guys. _


End file.
